The Heart of the Earth
by Discorded-Harmony
Summary: Prince Lloyd Garmadon, originally from the land of Ninjago, and his five guardians find themselves wrapped up in shenanigans in the Kingdom of Vardi. A beautiful prince receiving title of heir... His missing twin sister... More missing royalty in neighboring kingdoms? With someone kidnapping royalty, is this new heir safe? Is LLOYD safe...?


Once in the Kingdom of Ninjago, there was a young prince. Blonde hair, like his grandfather, framed his childish face. Red eyes, like his father, often had a certain glow of excitement within them. His parents and uncle were extremely kind people who kept the needs of their people in mind. It was rare to have any sort of disturbance outside of the small castle where they lived. It was a calm happy life for young Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

However, around the age of eight, too young to understand most things, problems with Lord Garmadon began. Years and years of holding back evil's venom… He was growing weak. The venom had always been pulsing through his veins, since he was a child. He had learned to stop the evil inside, and had been able to live a life through his own choices, but with the everlasting peace, it became more and more difficult. A part of him wanted more land, more power, another wanted to stay with the ones he loved most, his dearest son Lloyd and his wife, Lady Misako. There had been quite a few breakouts at the dinner table. The need to steal the powerful golden weapons. The need for all the kingdoms on Akarui, the light island. Misako was strong, and could hold back her husband, but the more this happened, the more it frightened Lloyd.

Garmadon and Misako knew they couldn't let Lloyd stay. He needed to be brought somewhere safe. Somewhere he didn't have to see the evil man his father could be. Somewhere he could stay the innocent boy he was. They decided it best to send him and his Uncle Wu to a peaceful village in another kingdom, one they knew Garmadon could never reach. Misako also parted her ways, trying once more to find a cure for Evil's Venom.

As for the Golden Weapons, they were sent off as well. Four teenagers with elemental potential were given the weapons. They were also given the task of being Lloyd's guardians. The sword of fire was given to a young boy named Kai, son of a blacksmith, supposedly related to an elemental of fire. He had such a fiery personality, it was hard to dispute that. The scythe of quakes was given to his younger sister, Nya. There was a possibility of earth elemental genes in their blood. She was very stubborn, much like earth, it wasn't too far of a reach. The nunchucks of lightning were bestowed upon a young boy named Jay. He lived in a junkyard with his parents. The lightning element was obviously within this child. Quick witted and full of energy. Lastly, the shurikens of ice were given to a young robot boy named Zane. He was the first of his kind. His link to ice was unknown, however he was the closest there was. Each would be trained by Wu to use these weapons to protect the prince at all costs and to keep them out of Garmadon's reach.

After gathering the new guardians as well as Lloyd's belongings, they bid one last farewell to Ninjago. Young Lloyd didn't take well to this sudden move from the place he had always called home. Away from his comfortable room. Away from his father… However the guardians in training were eager to start on their new mission. It would be a long trip, Wu had reminded them, they should try to get to know each other. As they either walked or took some sort of transport, the four teens chattered away. Jay was amazed to find out Zane was a robot. Both Kai and Jay got along swimmingly, even attempting a few pranks on unsuspecting strangers. Nya was already playing leader, to Wu's surprise, keeping the three boys in line when they had to walk through crowds of people.

After about an hour of the prince's complaints, they finally reached Vardi Kingdom. Vardi was known as one of the most powerful kingdoms other than Ninjago. Around it was walls with guards everywhere you looked. No evil could get in, no evil could escape. The safest place a Prince and the Golden Weapons could hide. As they entered the kingdom, they noted how different it was to Ninjago. While Ninjago held most of the power on the island, it was a farming kingdom for the most part. Vardi on the other hand was full of technological advancements. They were happy to share these advancements with the rest of the island, however Ninjago always refused, happy with the tech they had.

Before they could get settled in a nice monastery on the mountain adjacent to the capital, they first had to greet the King and Queen of the Kingdom to let them know Prince Lloyd was safe. With a pout on his face, Lloyd was brought to the beautiful palace. They were soon greeted by Queen Setsuna, an elemental of time, King Eridan, an elemental of heart, and their identical twins. One girl pulled at the dress she was wearing in dismay, the other child stood emotionless. Wu went for a walk around the palace with Setsuna and Eridan, reassuring the monarchs no harm would come to their kingdom for harboring such important things to Garmadon. The teens and Lloyd stayed in the front, not saying any words between the two parties. The young princess continued to look upset in her outfit, she'd much rather be elsewhere. The other child simply studied the newcomers.

When Wu returned, a guard brought the small group to their new home, where upon entering, everyone immediately collapsed upon their own beds, happy to finally be 'home'.


End file.
